Breathe Chapter 4
by S.h.a.t.t.e.r.e.d.O.n.e.s
Summary: Hiroko is fearful of the future! Hopefully she can over come them so she can move on with Trunks!


We left off with you and Trunks embracing at the edge of the lake. You can help but wonder what it would be like if things between you were always like this. You then began to picture you and Trunks getting married and having a family. As soon as the word family came into your head you couldn't help but think of your own family. You never you knew your parents because they left you when you where young and you lived in an orphanage until a year ago when your grandfather pasted away and left his money to you and you bought your own house and started living on your own. You could feel tears roll down your face as you wondered why your parents left you. Trunks could feel your tears and he broke the kiss and looked at you in shock and asked, "What's wrong? Did I do something to make you feel this way? Please tell me. What's making you cry? If it's because of something I said I'm sorry."

You shook your head and began to cry, "No you've been so nice to me you've done nothing wrong. It's not your fault it's theirs."

Trunks looked at you confused and asked, "Whose?"

"I never did anything wrong. They just left me. They didn't even say goodbye. I was only 5 and they left me. I thought they would come back and take me home so we could be family again but, they never came. My parents never came back for me! I've been alone since I was 5! No one not one ever said 'I Love You'!"

Trunks began to understand your pain and he slowly wiped your tears away as he stroked your face with his other hand and said, "You are not alone anymore I'm here and I love you with all my heart and soul. I don't have all the answers to why the things in your life happened, but you can always start over. There is always a new beginning to every second half of a story."

You start to hug and kiss him gently. Trunks hugs you tightly and kisses you on the cheek and whispers, "No matter what I will always love you and I will always, always be here to hold you, kiss you, and wipe away your tears. That is a promise." You quietly weep in Trunks' arms until you eventually cry yourself to sleep. You wake up to find Trunks missing and you begin to worry a little because he left without telling you where he was going. You begin to run towards the cabin thinking he might be there. As you approach the cabin, you see Trunks and he appears to be fighting something but you can't see what or who it is. You yell Trunks' name, when Trunks hears you he runs towards you and tells you to run far from there. You can hear a voice calling Trunks a coward and he runs at the mysterious fighter and he goes to stab him when the fighter knocks Trunks' sword out of his hand and knocks Trunks to the ground. You can hear the voice again and it says, "Now that you're down I'll kill your little girlfriend." Trunks run to rescue but to no avail. You could not believe your eyes to think he just promised to stay with you always, he was the one person whoever really gave a damn was...... Trunks stood before you with his own sword stabbed through his abdomen and the mystery fighter stood his hands grasping the hilt of the sword. The fighter laughed as he pulled the sword out from Trunks' gut. Trunks whispered a very disheveled "I love you" as his soon lifeless body hit the ground. You were in disbelief to think that he could die so suddenly.

You could feel tears fall down your face as you quietly said, "It.....It..... It can't be." Tears began to fall even faster before you screamed his name multiple times. Your world became dark, but you could hear a voice and a light began to shine and you could see Trunks standing in front of you as he cupped your cheek.

'How could this be?' you thought to yourself 'I watched him die. How? Unless I died too!'

Trunks then whispered as the light around him began to give light to the darkness that hid you, "It's okay don't cry. I'm here and the time has come.... "

"The time has come for what?!" you asked startled.

"For you to wake up," he said. You opened your eyes and it was still dark Trunks sat holding you in his arms saying that everything is okay you were having a nightmare and he's not going anywhere. You were so relieved you couldn't help but hold him tight and not let go afraid that if you did he might disappear. Trunks picked you up craddeling you in his arms and said, "Let's go home. I'll take to my house you can meet my mother and father and all of my friends. You can sleep on the way there and I'll wake you when it's morning."

You leaned your head against Trunks' chest and closed your eyes. Trunks gently kissed you and said, "No more nightmares, from now on you'll only dream of happy things."

"Oh Trunks, what would I do without you...?"


End file.
